The 316th Universe discussion
by warhawk talons
Summary: Just a simple discussion between readers and writer. Talk about stuff that is relevant to the stories.


**hello people Warhawk Talent here trying something new here. My next chapter is about 25 percent done for now, so I may have an out by next week. But I came here to talk to you guys about the seven types of Energies that will be in my universe.**

 **These energies will be spread out throughout my story universe and I thought I explained this now so you guys will understand them beforehand.**

 **As I always say I don't own anything, this is just a discussion about energies and what their made of and how they work.**

* * *

 **every living thing has three types of energy physical, spiritual, and mental. There are also four outer energies** **that surround us all positive, negative, natural, and cosmic. It's easy to use the three inner Energies through training and discipline one's body, mind and soul, but using the outer energies is a lot harder. As you know from the Naruto series that Gathering too much Natural Energy would turn you to Stone so the same can be said for the other Energies as one has to balance it out. You can also merge these energies together to make a different one but the outer Energies can only be used in conjunction with one of the inner Energies, sort of like a catalyst. For example you can use spiritual energy and physical energy and use natural energy to use Sage Jutsu as long as you balance it out. Another example would be to use spiritual and positive energy along with negative energy to use Twilight magic same rules apply. I'll be going through the three inner Energies and explain how they work and what combination they can be used with each other energy.**

 **There are also artificial energy. Energy that is not so as natural but is mostly created through science. Just like the outer energies, they have to be fused with inner Energies in order to work. But these artificial power sources are in some ways more dangerous than the outer energies because they aren't always easy to adapt to so chances are one could get sick or die. These energies are chemical, and mechanical.**

 **If you're wondering about cosmic energy it is more of a spacial energy. As natural energy is like Gathering Power from the Earth itself cosmic energy surprise from Gathering energy from space like stars, the Sun, or from the atmosphere.**

 **Physical energy: Chi**

 **Chi is the energy of the body, This allows a person to strengthen their physical body to do in human feat, like running faster, punch harder and if trained well enough be able to Focus that energy into a Shockwave of destructive energy even being able to infuse it with weapons or heal wounds. "Think of Iron Fist from seasons 1 & 2, also Kung Fu Panda for possible reference." The downside to Chi is that by itself is hard to manipulate and more straightforward and there's not a lot of techniques you can do with them other than fighting style techniques, it could also harm your body if you push it too much. This weakness can be covered by its merging with other Energies. One can also use spirit and mental energy in small conjunctions as a side energy to use which ****varies depending on which one you use.**

 **Ki is a combination of physical and mental energy which is using more then the little percentage the humans be using of the body and mind. This gives a person more techniques to use like being able to use** **ninpo, beams or special techniques. "Think of Ninja Gaiden, Samurai Warriors, and Street Fighter." It also improves one's senses like hearing, smell, and sight even granting them a sixth sense. And here I will reveal some secrets about Nimpo. When using Ninpo you're using your mental energy to collect Natural Energy in order to use the attack and using Chi and Ki to reinforce your body to handle the pressure channeling that raw element power.**

 **Xi or light chi is a combination physical energy and positive energy. Is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective where one is free of negative impulse and where one does not simply Act but respond. This grants a person incredible boost of Power and grants them almost impervious reflexes as if they know exactly what their opponents next move will be and respond accordingly to it. "Obviously the power of nothingness and Ultra instinct." To achieve this one must be in a state of Zen, a state of calmness, or better yet avoid of any negativity. This however put can really exhaust the person using it so it cannot be used as often as one would like to.**

 **Yi or dark chi is** **as its namesake** **implies is the Dark Side of using Chi. People who use this are mostly those who have given into their inner Darkness or has made pacts with demons either way a person becomes stronger but at the cost of them losing control of oneself. "Take the Satsui no Hado or mr. Negative from Spider-Man PS4." But it's not to say that one cannot learn to control Yi, one can always overcome the darkness in their hearts and use Yi in a good way but it takes serious training and a catalyst of someone take care about to pull them out from the abyss of Darkness.**

 **Qi this is physical energy merged with natural energy, pretty much like Sage Mode except with Chi instead of chakra. With this power ones Elemental ability becomes stronger even to taking on the characteristics and abilities of an animal to increase their power, senses, and techniques greatly.**

 **Ci is a combination of physical and cosmic energy. "I am kind of making up names at this point and since I can't find many examples of this one so I decided to just go with this." Think of it as a futuristic version of Chi where they use a cosmic source like an accessory infused with cosmic energy or absorbing it into one's body. With these Powers one can assume powerful feats of energy control then the other versions of chi. The only downside is that it's slower to gather and if not careful can burn out sooner.**

 **spiritual energy: Spirit**

 **Spirit energy can sometimes be called Reiatsu, Furyoku, or Aura. Spirit energy is easily molded and could probably take form to anything the user want. "Kinda like Green Lantern in some aspects." However it's week in its base form unless the user strengthens it through their own strength of will. Its literally the basic form and beginning form of magic if one chooses to call it that or Alchemy. Considering it's very moldable people can use it in technology to increase its capabilities for the betterment of society 'or for worse'. One can also use physical energy in small conjunction as a side energy** **. "If you're looking for a reference try Bleach, Shaman King or RUBY."**

 **AI's or artificial intelligence, can also use Spirit energy when they began to actually grow a soul and become human in their own right but they can use it through mechanical energy. "Think of Beatless."**

 **Mana**

 **Mana is the combination of spirit energy and mental energy and is used by Magic users and has so many spells one can use from which can vary from each person who uses it; like battle mage, healing Mage, or supportive mage. One does not have to be classified as a mage to use Magic. Knights could also use Magic to increase their physical capabilities if need be. One could also use physical energy for some Chi moves by using those magic Buffs.**

 **Light Mana is the combination of Mana and positive energy and is used in holy Magic mostly by priest and priestesses, and Exorcist. Angels exceed at using it more.**

 **Dark Mana is the combination of Mana and negative energy and is used in dark magic and necromancy favored by dark Mages and Dark Knights, but it's also favored by demons.**

 **Nature Mana is you probably already know at this point is Mana plus Natural Energy used in nature spells. This is mostly used for elves and beastmen as it's hard for humans to use it.**

 **Astral spirit is the combination for spirit and cosmic energy "Date A Live serious." This is when a person ascend from being a ordinary human to being a certain type of spirit gaining even more destructive power based on the individual.**

 **mental energy: Psy**

 **As you all probably know Psy energy is a mostly used in telekinesis or telepathy. One can even use it in energy attacks.**

 **When using this with other energies like negative and positive energy, think of it as controlling the light and the Darkness.**

 **As for Natural Energy think of it as them controlling the elements like how they do with Avatar. Like pyrokinesis, and hydrokinesis, terrakinesis, electrokinesis, and aerokinesis Etc. Considering your controlling the Natural Energy with your mind and not trying to absorb it into yourself you don't have to worry about balancing it out.**

 **When considering the last two sentences try thinking about either Avatar like I said before or better yet Golden Sun, C** **heck it out it's a good game!**

 **As for mechanical energy, think of Infinite Stratos. By having a psychic link to a machine one is able to manipulate that machine like a part of the body that the brain sends info to.**

 **For cosmic energy I'm still thinking. I'll be sure to update when I have something solid enough.**

 **chakra**

 **Theoretically I don't have to go into explanation of this one considering we all know it's a combination of physical and spiritual energy but I have to set some things straight for it. And it's base form it stronger than Spirit energy and easier to mold then Chi but vice versa and isn't the other way around Spirit energy is easier to mold then chakra as Chi is stronger than it as well. I'm not completely downgrading chakra here I do have some plans for it just not completely sure yet. But chakra can actually be merged with other Energies. Like nature chakra is merging Natural Energy with chakra. One can also use Mental energy as a side energy** **while using chakra as a dominant one.**

 **items**

 **To a person who cannot use these Energies there are items that a person can wield that may allow them to do so depending on the item itself.**

 **Guardian spirits**

 **If any of you have played** **nioh can you already know what these are. Spiritual entities of animals or mythical creatures that could attach themselves to someone and give them extra power like an Awakening or living weapon in some ways similar to Bleache's zanpakutos or Shaman King Spirit form, for those who are looking for a few examples. They're more easier to use for people who use physical energy because for them to use living weapon the guardian spirit will be using the user Spirit energy.**

 **Up date!**

 **I'm adding three new energies to the table. Solar energy, lunar energy, and mechanical energy.**

 **Sun power**

 **Solar energy is as you already guess absorbing the sun's rays to increase one's power. This allows them to use fire attacks, some light manipulation, or gain plant manipulation but they must have some type of water and Earth abilities as well. It can also be used with physical, spiritual, and mental Energies in various of ways.**

 **Moon power**

 **Lunar energy is when you absorb moonlight from the Moon in order to increase your capabilities the same way as absorbing solar energy. With this energy one could use a much lighter side of dark energy or dark energy itself. It can also be used in water manipulation, and in some cases with wolf people increase their power.**

 **Artificial power**

 **Artificial power can really be anything. Kinetic energy, electrical energy, chemical energy, or nuclear energy. It's just not really natural but more of man-made. This method can somewhat be dangerous considering they may do prominent or serious damage to your body if not adapted right.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for joining me today for this discussion and I hope this will make things clear for you guys on what's to come. I could have explained that these energies when a person who has it shows up but I thought I could get this out of the way. And who knows this might make it easy for other readers or writers to use in their story.**

 **If you want more of these discussions I was thinking about doing a my world history thing explaining the veil Nations, but that would be later as I'm still working out the details of that one. Just let me know if you guys want to hear it from these discussions or hear it from the story. Anyway Warhawk Talons is signing out. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
